


Sunday Morning

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Title:** Sunday Morning  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 1,200+  
 **Summary:** Lazy Sunday morning sex.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 7 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes slowly opened, blinking sleepily at her from where she was curled on her side. A small smile formed on Kurt's lips and she whispered good morning, not wanting to break the peace just yet.

Blaine reached over and stroked Kurt's cheek gently before running a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. She leant across and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt hummed softly against Blaine’s lips before pulling away. "I'll be right back," she whispered.

Blaine nodded, knowing nothing could convince Kurt to skip quickly brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Blaine had tried to before, tried to let Kurt know that she didn't have bad morning breath and that she had nothing to worry about but Kurt wouldn't have any of it.

Blaine rolled over, face first into Kurt's side of the bed. She inhaled deeply, letting the scent of her girlfriend wash over her. There was nothing more that Blaine loved than waking up next to Kurt. She couldn't wait until they were in college, living together, so they could do it every morning.

A few moments later, Blaine felt the bed dip behind her and Kurt's naked body covered her own. She felt Kurt's lips on her shoulder, kissing softly before kissing down her back. Blaine sighed at the touch, arching into it when Kurt scraped her teeth across the dimples on Blaine's back.

She shifted underneath her girlfriend and pulled Kurt down for a kiss. Kurt's mouth opened against her own and Blaine slid her tongue against Kurt's own, tasting the mint of her toothpaste. She sucked a little on the end of Kurt's tongue before pulling back enough to roll them over.

Kurt reached up, running her hand through Blaine's curls before cupping her cheek. Blaine pressed a lingering kiss into the palm of Kurt's hand, closing her eyes as she did. She dipped her head down, kissing Kurt again. Kurt's lips moved against her own in a soft, lazy kiss that was perfect to Blaine.

Blaine let her hand trail down Kurt's side, touching her in all of the places she knew could make Kurt gasp. She pulled back from the kiss and let her lips close over Kurt's nipple where her fingers had just been. Kurt arched underneath her, whimpering softly. Blaine moaned around her nipple, tongue moving at a lazy pace, circling around the nub over and over.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed and Blaine leant up to kiss her again.

They tumbled into their sides, unable to let go of each other as they did. Kurt grabbed at her arse and Blaine automatically pushed back into the touch. She dug her fingers into Kurt's hips a little harder than she meant to in response.

Blaine panted against Kurt's cheek, feeling herself growing wetter with every passing moment and she knew Kurt would be feeling exactly the same. She brought her hand between their lips and Kurt automatically sucked two into her mouth. Blaine crushed her lips against Kurt's own, despite the fact that her fingers were there, effectively coating them with saliva. She withdrew her fingers and kept kissing Kurt as she slipped her hand between Kurt's parting legs. She broke the kiss long enough to watch as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as she ran her finger over Kurt's clit a few times. Kurt's breath hitched as two of Blaine's fingers entered her a moment later.

Blaine leant a little closer, running her tongue across Kurt's lower lip before kissing her again. Kurt's hand came to the back of her head, keeping her close as she bucked down onto her fingers. Blaine moved her fingers slowly in and out of Kurt, circling her clit with her thumb.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine withdrew her fingers and gently pushed Kurt to lie on her back. She slowly sucked on her fingers while Kurt watched her, her gaze filled with lust. Blaine kissed Kurt briefly again before shifting down the bed, settling between Kurt's parted legs.

She kissed Kurt's thighs, one by one, slowly making her way downwards to where she knew Kurt wanted her. She let her mouth ghost over Kurt's clit but made no move to touch her yet.

"Blaine, please," Kurt whimpered, voice still soft like she didn't want to break the moment.

Blaine complied and dipped her head, barely touching her tongue to Kurt's clit. Kurt bucked down immediately and Blaine closed her whole mouth around her. She slowly moved her tongue around the sensitive nub, letting Kurt's whimpers wash over her. Blaine kept a steady but slow pace, teasing Kurt until she was a quivering mess underneath her mouth.

Kurt's breathing shifted, the telltale signs that her orgasm was approaching. Blaine kept her tongue moving, sucking on Kurt's clit a little. Kurt's body trembled and her breath hitched as she came.

Blaine stayed where she was, licking Kurt through it. She kept moving her tongue around Kurt's clit, Kurt twitching underneath her.

Kurt didn't tell her to stop, though, Blaine noticed, so she kept going.

Her jaw was beginning to ache a little but it didn't compare to making Kurt feel good. She moved off her clit, down to her entrance and she lazily licked her way inside of Kurt, letting the taste of Kurt fill her mouth. She moaned when Kurt clenched around her tongue, urging her further inside. Blaine slipped a finger inside of Kurt as well, wanting more of Kurt around her. Kurt clenched around her finger and tongue, making Blaine push both deeper again.

A second finger joined Blaine's first and she started to move them a little faster, enjoying the way Kurt's moans filled her ears.

Blaine licked across Kurt's clit again, before covering it with her mouth once more. She sucked lightly at the nub, causing Kurt to buck down hard.

Kurt's hand came down and buried itself in Blaine's hair, urging her to keep going. Blaine moaned again, working her fingers in Kurt at the same pace as her tongue.

"More, please," Kurt begged. "Faster... Harder... Anything!"

Never one to turn down anything her girlfriend wanted, Blaine compiled. She started moving her fingers in and out of Kurt a little faster. She stroked Kurt's clit a little harder and Kurt's breathing grew heavier above her, her hand tightening in Blaine's hair.

Blaine hummed softly, licking her way down from Kurt's clit, thrusting her tongue back into Kurt's entrance, her fingers stilling. She licked the wetness from her fingers, removing them completely from inside of Kurt. She thrust her tongue into Kurt's vaginal opening and licked hard. She shifted a little and rubbed her thumb hard across Kurt's clit. Kurt gasped and started to tremble. She moaned loudly, hand tightening in Blaine's hair once more as she came again. Blaine kept her tongue moving, lapping at Kurt's come she orgasmed.

Blaine pulled back at Kurt's insistence that she was too sensitive and she surreptitiously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before kissing her way up Kurt's soft stomach. She pressed a lingering kiss between Kurt's breasts and settled beside her, pulling Kurt into her arms.

She gently stroked a hand through Kurt's hair while her breathing returned to normal. She looked down at Kurt as she shifted against her and gave Kurt a long kiss.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled against her lips. "Best Sunday morning ever."

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
